ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Termination, Part 2
Termination, Part 2 is the tenth episode and the second part of the Season 1 finale of Knighted. Anecdote Plot camera shows a devastated Greenwood. The city is dark and it is cold out. Some Vutcho ships fly in any direction possible across the sky. The camera shows the United Republic of Planets building. It is heavily damaged and there are the remains of Vutcho tanks in front on it. On the top floor, in Alexander Forsenin's office, Vianna and Wanophi are standing across from Alexander Forsenin, who is sitting at his desk with two bodyguards in front of it. Wanophi: Frankly I'm surprised it took us this long to get in... Forsenin: I'm just surprised you did manage to get in. With all the security efforts, I-- Vianna: It doesn't matter how we got. All that matters is that you're going to be killed... teleports into the room. Fenix: Empress, the city is secured. No living non-Vutcho is within a 100 mile radius of this building... Vianna: Excellent. No Fenix, kill Mr. Forsenin. Forsenin: Wait! If I'm going to die, will you at least tell me the plans you have for the Earth? Vianna: Very well... tosses the Hortresian Relics of Ko'et on the ground. Fenix tosses the Kothralian Blade down next to them. Vianna: The artifacts of the Hortresians and Kothralians. In combination with the Sreyonian Sentinel, they will turn Earth into a gateway for a race of higher beings known as the Flash who will join us in our quest to conquer the universe. Of course, this is only possible with the killing of the four heroes just three weeks ago. Forsenin: Interesting... Vianna: Okay, now you can kill him, Fenix. walks over to pick up his sword. As he does this, Forsenin grabs a gun from a compartment of the desk, fires three shots at Fenix and then turns around and jumps out the window. He lands in a Plumber ship, which then cloaks itself and flies off. Meanwhile, Fenix is on the ground with three bullets in his shoulder. He quickly heals himself, picks up his swords, and runs over to the window. Vianna: Don't waste your time, Fenix. He's long gone... And maybe that's a good thing... Wanophi: Why do you say that? Vianna: It gives us time to search for the Sreyonian Sentinel. walks over to the desk and sits down at it. Vianna: From now on, I am no longer the Empress of Vytonia. I am the Empress of the Earth! Song camera cuts to deep underground the URP building. Hellon, Din, and Runa are in a prison cell where they have spent the last three weeks. Four guards are sitting at a table outside their cell playing poker. quietly: Ready? Runa: Now, it is truly all or nothing... walks over to the cell bars. Hellon: Excuse me. My brother is choking... guards look into the cell. Runa is sitting next to Din. He is choking on something. #1: What's he choking on? walks over to the cell bars and then opens them. He pushes Hellon back and the kneels down next to Din. He continues to couch and then coughs up a wad of an unknown substance all over the guard. The other guards jump up and rush over to the cell. #2: Alright, easy now. We'll take care off him... guards take Din away to the hospital wing while a third guard tends to the fourth guard. The camera follows Din. The guards carefully force him down onto a bed in the hospital wing. One guard turns his back for a split second, allowing Din to kick him into the wall. Din grabs the other guard and throws him against the wall. He quickly takes off the guards armor and puts it on before walking back into the room with the cell. #2: Why are you back here? #3: I was sent here... The prisoner is unconscious... #2: Fine, then this means you're cleaning up this mess... opens up a closet in the room and tosses Din a sponge and a bucket of water. The camera cuts to Din washing the spot where he barfed over the other guard. Hellon and Runa are in the cell while the other two guards are back at the table, continuing their game. #3: Done... hands the first guard the bucket and the sponge. He turns around to put them away, allowing Din to attack the other guard. He roundhouses him to the ground and then turns around and punches the other guard in the face. He rushes over and lets Hellon and Runa out of their cell. They head out of the room in the opposite direction of the hospital wing. They run down an empty hallway and then burst into an elevator. The door closes and Din takes off the guard mask. They all collapse on the floor to rest for a moment. Din: That... was a close one... Hellon: In a few moments the alarm will go off and we'll have to begin moving... All we need to do is get the Relics and then we can teleport out, right? Runa: Correct, there's no forcefield around the building... of the sudden, the alarm goes off. Hellon: Alright, let's move! press the button on the elevator. It takes them all the way to the top floor. They enter in the room where Vianna, Fenix, and Wanophi are. Vianna: I expected you would be coming... Din: And we would expect you being here... jumps in front of the relics, which are still on the ground. Vianna: Since you didn't really get to fight Forsenin, I'll let you kill the Hortresians... blasts a stream of fire out of a blaster attached to his wrist. The Hortresians scatter. Din run in a circle and avoids the fire. he eventually begins to close in on Fenix. He turns towards him and then jumps and punches Fenix square in the face, knocking him back into the wall. Hellon takes out an energy pistol and fires shot at Fenix. They energy blasts him through the wall, but he grabs onto the ledge and then flips himself back into the room. He takes out some grenades and throws them at the Hortresians. Din gets hit by own and gets knocked across the room. Hellon fires the blaster more at Fenix, but the blasts simply hit his armor and do nothing to him. Runa jumps at him from behind and kicks his head. He gets knocked forward into Hellon, who punches him into the air. He grabs onto the ceiling and stays up there. With his other hand, he blasts energy blasts at the Hortresians before eventually jumping down and causing the floor to ripple. Vianna and Wanophi are moved a little bit by the shockwave. Wanophi: Careful! You're going to bring down the building. Runa: Remember, all we need is the artifacts! runs for the artifacts. Fenix runs after her but Din jumps and kicks him to the side. Runa picks up the cloak and puts it on. She grabs the watch and tablet and then disappears. Wanophi: She has the Relics of Ko'et! Vianna: Fenix, use the blade! knocks Din into the wall and then runs over and grabs the Kothralian Blade. He slashes it at Hellon, but he avoids and then kicks Fenix's leg and makes him fall to the ground. He blasts more energy balls out of the pistol. They hit Fenix and make him lose grasp of the sword. Hellon kicks the sword to the side and then runs over to Din and helps him out of the wall. Hellon: Runa has the relics, let's go! appears by their side. Wanophi: THEY'RE GETTING AWAY! Runa: We're out of here... grabs Hellon and Din and teleports them out of the building. A group of 50 our so guards enters the room from the hallway in front of it. Wanophi: They got away... Vianna: I'm fully aware of that... Wanophi: Then why'd you let them get away... Vianna: Reasons... camera cuts to an underground Plumbers base underneath an unknown city. Hellon, Runa, and Din arrive in a room with Farrin, Rose, Scott, Steph, and Issac. Rose: Did you get the relics? Runa: Yes... In fact it was almost too easy... Din: Any luck with the DNA code...? Farrin: Sadly, no... I would have put up the shield already if I could... but... Hellon: What about the Knights? Farrin: Surprisingly I've had better luck with that than I've had with the DNA shield... I think I'll need one more ingredient for a concoction... Hellon: One ingredient... Farrin: I'd hate to say it but... Vermiculium... camera shows Rose with an extremely shocked face. Commercial camera cuts to Matrix Prime. Gemini, Aries, and Taurus are standing on the balcony of the castle, looking over the rest of the capital city. Aries: Are you ready? Gemini: I don't think so... no. My injuries are still... grabs his left shoulder. Gemini: To put is lightly... injured, and I don't think I'll be back at full strength for another month. Taurus: So we're not going to try and get the Hortresian relics? Gemini: We're not... But my league may be able to... takes out a communicator and presses a few buttons on it. He holds it up to his ear. Gemini: Sir Cancer, where are you right now... Cancer: This isn't a good time, Gemini! I'm in the middle of something important... Gemini: How important could it be? camera cuts to where Sir Cancer is. He's flying a spaceship through space. Two police ships are chasing him and firing blasts at him. He sends the ship into a barrel roll to avoid a blast and then makes a sharp right turn. The two police ships go flying past him. Cancer: I think I lost them... Talk to me... Gemini: How close are you to Earth? Cancer: Practically in Earth's backyard... I'm currently in the Proxima System... Gemini: Excellent... I need you to go to Earth and begin looking for the Hortresian Relics of Ko'et. Cancer: They're on Earth? Gemini: Yes... A few weeks ago, Hellon, Din, and Runa came here and stole the DNA code... They were using it to try and create a DNA shield around the Earth and stop the Vutcho genocide... They didn't make it back in time to stop the heroes from being killed, but I guess you'll have to find out if they have the shield up or not... Cancer: Sounds like a plan... turns the ship back in the direction he was coming from and zooms off. The camera cuts back to the Plumber base. Rose: Sorry... fresh out... Scott: Is there anyway you can get some quickly? Rose: There was a little bit left in Paper's lab... Issac: Back in Greenwood? Sounds too risky... Farrin: It may be our only shot at getting Vermiculium in the next few days... If we try and find it from a safer location it may take weeks or months... Rose: Fine, but two people have to stay here and help Farrin... Issac: I'll stay.. Hellon: And I'll stay... Runa: Okay... Then I'm bringing the rest of us to the outskirts of Greenwood... Scott: Would it be possible to go right into Paper's lab? Runa: Probably not... I mean... we could... but we wouldn't no what to expect... So we're going to teleport to the outskirts and then make our way to Paper's lab... It's near the edge of the city anyway... Rose: Great, then let's go... Din, Rose, Scott, and Steph join hands and teleport. The camera cuts to the edge of Greenwood. The URP building can be seen in the distance. The five slowly start to walk into the city towards Paper's lab. Steph: It's so quiet... And dark... And cold... Scott: I've felt like this for the past three weeks... Ever since they died... Rose: I'm sure we all have... dive down an alley as a truck full of soldiers drive past. The soldiers slow down and look in the alley, but they don't see the heroes. After the truck passes, they jump out from behind a trash can and then continue to walk. Runa: We're almost at Paper's house... turn down a street. There are many trees and houses, but there is no sign of life. They make it to Paper's house and stop in front of it. Din: It looks empty... Runa: Hopefully it is... crash through the front door. It is dark inside. They turn on a light and then search the house for the door to the basement. Rose: Found it... opens a door and then five heroes rush downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, they stop and look at the lab. They notice a figure on the far side of the room. Din: Who goes there...? Figure: You mean you don't know? lights turn on, revealing it to be Sir Cancer. Runa: YOU! Cancer: Hello, love... furious: LOVE? What's going on here! Runa: Stay calm... It's only the most arrogant member of the Zodiac League. Cancer: Now I'm willing to make a trade off... You can get what you need from the lab if you give me the Hortresian Relics of Ko'et. angry: Why would I ever agree to that? Cancer: You would have a few months ago... angry: That was a few months ago... I'm no longer interested... Din: Runa, what happened? Runa: About a year ago, while you and Hellon were off fighting the Vutcho, the Zodiacs attacked Hortren Prime, looking for the relics... They came to the castle and almost killed Gorthin, but I convinced them to stop... They agreed to give us a day to decide what we would do next, but that night, Gemini sent Cancer to kill Gorthin anyway. I stopped him, but Cancer took a special interest in me after that... I took an interest in him... Cancer: And then she betrayed me... When your brothers returned, you pretended as if nothing had ever happened. While you knew your father didn't care... You knew your brothers would... Din: Is this true? Runa: 100 percent... Din: Why didn't you tell? Runa: I didn't want to take the chance that you would be mad... Din: He may be evil, but I know that he wouldn't let anything happen to you... Runa: I can take care of myself Din... besides, I already said I'm no longer interested... Cancer: But I am... Rose: Okay, story time's over! We're either trading these Relics or fighting our way to the Vermiculium... Cancer: Vermi-- holds up a chunk of Vermiculium. Cancer: You mean this? Runa: Yes. Cancer: The relics...? Runa: Never... Besides, you would never fight me... Cancer: You're right... I would never fight you... Din: But you would fight me... Cancer: Perhaps... both draw swords and jump at each other. Din slashes at Cancer and knocks him back. Cancer lands with one foot on a chair and the other against the wall. He jumps off the wall and tackles Din to the ground. Din throws him, but he lands on his feet, regains his balance, and slashes his sword at Din. He grabs Cancer's leg and trips him to the ground. They hit their sword together and then push back and forth for a moment. Din ducks and then trips Cancer. He slowly gets up and spins around. Din slashes his sword at Cancer, but he slashes his sword back. They go back and forth until Cancer kicks Din in the face. Din knocks his sword away and then slashes and hits Cancer square in the face with his sword, slicing him right under his right eye. Runa: NO! rushes over to Cancer and catches him as he falls to the ground. Din: So you are interested... Runa: Yes, does it bother you? Din: Not in the slightest... bends down and picks up the chunk of Vermiculium. Din: You can't exactly bring him with us... Cancer: It may be love... But we're on different sides... We have to part ways... Runa: You could always switch sides... Does Gemini know? Cancer: It's why I'm always the one who gets called on... He blamed me for screwing up the Hortren Prime operation. He always makes me repay him... Runa: Then switch sides... Come to our side... Cancer: I... Gemini deserves this... helps him up. The cut has stopped bleeding, but a scar is left when he wipes away the blood. Din: No hard feelings? Cancer: It's just a little rivalry... Runa: Then let's go... We have some Knights to revive... camera cuts to the Plumber base. Farrin pours the Vermiculium in with the DNA code. He presses a few buttons and then flips a switch. A laser fires into a small slot leading to a dark room that cannot be seen. Farrin: This better work... Or we're out of options... laser stops. After a few moments, the door to the dark room opens and the Knights walk out. Hellon: Farrin, you are a genius! Welcome back, Knights! Commercial Paper: Great to be back... How long were we gone? Farrin: You guys were dead for just over three weeks... We were beginning to lose hope... Hellon: But Farrin did it... And Paper, your hand... looks at his hand. It is no longer mechanical. Paper: What did you do? Farrin: I used something called the DNA code to code all four of you from scratch... Cancer: You can thank my boss for finding it... Too bad he's evil... Sci: How much did the Vutcho do? Din: Well, the city is under complete control... But we don't think they've gotten too far... The total casualties have been limited... Our ultimate goal is to create a DNA shield... Farrin: But first thing's first... you guys up for a mission? Toon: We've been gone for three weeks. Of course we're ready for a mission... Farrin: Then all we want you to do is to storm the URP building and get Vianna, Wanophi, and Fenix out of there... Din: We're going to be coming with you... Rose: And we is? Cancer: All of us... Even me... Farrin: The only one who won't be going is me... I'll pilot the ship and then circle around and be there just in case things go wrong... Runa: Then is everyone ready... Shay: Absolutely... Paper: Then let the final battle begin! camera cuts to the knights, RWR, Hortresians, and Cancer getting out of the Plumber ship on the top floor of the URP building. A hole has been blasted in the wall so they can get through. Farrin: Good luck... Runa: Be prepared to fight Fenix... He's the only one we fought last time... a few seconds, they storm the room and find Vianna, Wanophi, and Fenix in the room. Vianna: You're alive! Paper: It's like we never left... Wanophi: Wait, Cancer? Cancer: Thanks Gemini for both their reincarnation and my betrayal... Vianna: I'll have to give him a call... Fenix, attack! Fenix: Maybe I should get some help this time...? Wanophi: My turn... jumps up and lands in front of the desk. He draws two dual katanas. Fenix charges at the recruits. Paper and Sci slash their swords at him, knocking him back. Cancer jumps in and slashes his sword straight through Fenix's armor. The armor seals up and the fight continues. The camera cuts back to Matrix Prime. Gemini, Aries, and Taurus are still on the balcony. Gemini throws his communicator over the railing. Aries: What's the matter? Gemini: Cancer left a message... He's leaving the League... And it's because of that Hortresian princess! Aries: Don't be upset... There are plenty of other Zodiacs... Gemini: Outside of you two and myself, there were 10, now there's only 9. It's not like we can just add people to the Zodiac Wheel, you have to be born into it. And without 13, we don't have enough people to perform the ritual. Aries: You said you have to be born into it, right? Gemini: Yes... Aries: Then let's kill Cancer... Taurus: It's not worth it... He'd be born as a baby and wouldn't have the physical capabilities of performing the ritual... It would be better if we just convince him to switch sides back... Gemini: As much as I don't like the sound of that... It's going to have to settle... camera cuts back to the fight in the URP building. Fenix is down and unconscious, but so are Shay, Toon, Scott, and Steph. Sci kicks Wanophi in the face, knocking him back. Vianna blasts kicks Sci onto the ground and he falls unconscious. She jumps at kicks Paper back before getting hit back herself by Din. He slashes at her, but she avoids and kicks him into the wall. Runa punches Wanophi in the face and then Cancer grabs Wanophi and throws him onto the ground. Wanophi turns around and punches Cancer, knocking him back, but Hellon jumps over him and kicks Wanophi in the face. He falls to the ground unconscious. Runa catches Cancer again as he falls back. Cancer: Thanks... simply smiles at him. Vianna walks over to the group. Vianna: I'd hate to ruin the moment... but I have a special surprise for everyone here. takes out a small blue orb and throws it onto the ground. Blue smoke covers the whole room and when it clears, Fenix, Vianna, and Wanophi are all gone. Hellon: What a coward... camera cuts to the main Plumber base in Greenwood two days later. Some humans and aliens, even civilian Vutcho, are now back in the city and it is bright out. Farrin: You all did amazing... The city is safe.. The Hortresian Relics of Ko'et are in our possession, and a Zodiac has even betrayed Gemini... I couldn't be happier right now... Din: I guess we'll stay here at least for the summer... It's not like we have anywhere to go back to... Farrin: As for what we want to get done over the summer, when are we going to try and get Jack back on our side? Paper: We can worry about that another time... looks at Rose and smiles. Runa and Cancer are holding hands. The door to the room suddenly opens. Alexander Forsenin enters with two bodyguards right behind him. Farrin: Forsenin, you're okay? Forsenin: Yes... Just thought I'd quickly debrief you on what I'm going to be talking about in my speech tomorrow... There's a lot of rebuilding to be done... Many humans and aliens on the planet won't trust the other races, but we have to make sure what we have here doesn't fall through. It's going to take time... In the end we will triumph and fix the relationships... Also, there's two other things that I won't be telling the public... Hellon: Yes? Forsenin: First off, Vianna left something in my desk... It was a map of a section of the galaxy. The Earth, Vytonia, and Matrix Prime are all marked on the map. A four location is circled, but not marked... Second, I received a message from the Sreyonian Ambassador. he says it's to the Knights, from their friend Jack. Shay: Jack sent us a message. Forsenin: He says congratulations on saving the Earth and he wishes he could be back here, but he says Valek and Ortella have a plan to go on a quest and they're leaving by the end of the month... Sci: They let that message through? Forsenin: I was surprised, too. Now if you excuse me, I must be going... See you all around, and again, thank you for saving our planet... leaves and is followed by his two bodyguards. Paper: So Jack is okay, and Valek and Ortella are planning... a quest? Toon: Don't like the sound of that... Shay: Neither do I... Paper: But we will save him... We will rise to the occasion... And we will make sure that no one beats us again! camera zooms out and shows the group continuing to talk and do what they were doing before as Paper begins to narrate. narrating: And that's our team... It's not the best story of how a great team was formed, but it is a great story nonetheless. A well rounded, hard working team that I believe in... If someone had told me 4 months ago that I would one day save the Earth, I wouldn't have believed them... I never should have doubted myself... From now on, this team will be a force to be reckoned with. When I first learned about the Knights, I didn't think I would have it took to become one... But now that I have been Knighted, I'm glad I proved myself wrong... Not every question has been answered yet, which is why we will work to answer them, but we're all satisfied with the progress we've made, and we're all looking forward to what is yet to come. End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd